Rights of Passage
by dreamer-girl-reana
Summary: For three days they had ridden without sleep, without rest. The pa’li were tired and thirsty, but still they pressed on, their link with their riders the only thing keeping them going. There was no time to waste, for a miracle had occurred.
1. Chapter 1

_An idea that came to me after seeing the movie. OC x OC between the daughter of the Plains chief and the son of Jake Sully and Neytiri._

_It has recently been edited and proofed by my beta, Danny._

* * *

For three days they had ridden without sleep, without rest. The pa'li were tired and thirsty, but still they pressed on, the tsahaylu with their riders the only thing keeping them going. There was no time to waste, for a miracle had occurred. Awkey, leader of Hufwe, one of the Horse clans of the plains, lead his group of warriors towards the Tree of Souls. It was the temporary home of the Omaticaya clan after their Hometree's destruction. While it had been many years since the great tree's destruction, Jake Sully, the new leader of the Omaticaya clan, kept his clan there to protect the Tree of Souls should the Sky People ever return again. Alongside Awkey rode his three children. Yeyinde, the youngest and only female, followed closest to her father. Moktao, the eldest, rode directly behind his sister, and Toku the middle child followed behind his father. The two brothers were full blooded warriors, men of the clan, having proven themselves in the ways of their people and in the eyes of Eywa. Yeyinde was close to completing her warrior training. Her final test, becoming Ikran Makto, was highly anticipated. While the use of pa'li was favored to the use of ikrans in her clan, becoming Ikan Makto was a custom that all Na'vi followed.

"_I think it best if we rested, father. The pa'li are tired, as are the warriors. Our message can wait and we must have the energy to return home as well,"_ Moktao advised his father. The eldest son was tall and muscled like all his people, adorned with the clan's customary jewelry that was passed to the one who would become the next olo'eyktan. Bow slung across his chest, knife in the strap crossing the other way. Awkey couldn't help but feel proud of his eldest son—he had become a strong warrior, and he had trained diligently to become their next chief.

"_You make a good point. What do you say about it, Toku?"_ he inquired, turning to face the second eldest of his children. He looked much like Moktao, though he was slightly shorter and thinner. Between the brothers, Toku was wisest—always thinking before speaking. Moktao followed his heart, though that sometimes meant leaping into situations without thinking them through.

"_I agree with Moktao, father. It would be most unwise not to rest, and we would be incapable of assisting the Omaticaya once we arrive,"_ Toku replied. His father nodded before finally asking Yeyinde the same question. While she had not technically earned the right to speak her mind in her clan, a reward earned when passing iknimaya, as the olo'eyktan's daughter she was occasionally allowed to voice her opinions.

_"I too agree with Moktao, and Toku. We only waste more time by not resting. If we rest now, we can help once we arrive and deliver our message."_

Awkey nodded, holding up a hand before shouting, "_Stop!"_ to the warriors that followed.

"_We will rest here, and continue our journey in three hours time."_

With this, the warriors began to spread out, breaking tsahaylu to let the pa'li find water and food in the lush jungle. Yeyinde, followed their lead and watched the horse-like creature head straight to the small stream flowing nearby.

"_Do you think that Jake Sully will believe us, father?" _Yeyinde asked, watching the pa'li disappear. Turning to face his daughter, Awkey smiled lightly. He knew the true reason why she had asked to come. Her heart yearned to meet the tawtute that became one of them. She also voiced her want to become a warrior of the Omaticaya clan. Awkey's clan had little need to ride their ikrans as it was easier to use the pa'lis in the plains. And he knew she yearned to fly. He knew that the plains bored her. She was a natural explorer and he constantly heard her voice her desires to explore the jungles. His heart ached to part with her, but he wanted what was best for her. It was best for her to be in a clan that used their ikrans and lived in the jungle. Though she was born in the plains she was clearly a daughter of the jungle and skies.

Smiling lightly and touching her forehead, Awkey nodded, _"Yes _'evi_, he will believe us. He knows the power of Eywa, and he knows the wonders she works."_

Doubt dispelled by the words of her father, Yeyinde nodded. Settling down beneath a large, leafy tree, she closed her eyes. Yeyinde was content for the moment to simply bask in the energy that pulsed and flowed about her. Never before had she been in such a magnificent place, and if the jungle was this promising, she could only imagine the clan that made their home there.

* * *

By nightfall, Yeyinde knew they were close. The great jungle, pulsing with life and energy, had swelled and now began to thin ever so slightly. The glorious plants had become daintier and more delicate as they approached the Tree of Souls. A few of the Omaticaya warriors, that had been tracking their progress through the jungle, joined their small party. They traveled together through the thinning jungle that surrounded the basin-like place the Tree of Souls was located in. Feeling his pa'lis exhaustion he decided that now was as good a time as any to take a rest.

_"At dawn we will finish the journey and deliver our message."_ Awkey decreed. He knew Jake Sully had been informed of their presence, but because of their earlier rigorous riding the pa'li desperately needed more rest. The group of warriors began to break apart, heading off into smaller groups to rest or find food.

Breaking her link and letting her pa'li roam free, Yeyinde headed into the jungle. The ground lit as she stepped. The plants glowed and pulsed with energy and the soft hum of the bugs and animals that lived there filled the nighttime air. A large tree stood nearby, fruit in its higher branches. Smiling, Yeyinde leapt up to grab hold of a branch. Checking her grip she hoisted herself up into the complex network of branches and vines.

Slowly at first, Yeyinde navigated through the branches. Reaching the top of the tree, Yeyinde took a seat on the branch. Grabbing a bright pink fruit that hung near her arm she examined it. They didn't have such exotically colored fruits in the plains. The fruit was round, and predominantly hot pink. Here and there its shade varied to a darker or lighter shade, and an electric blue design ringed the interesting species of plant. The fruit smelled nice, and it looked harmless enough. Weighing the chances that it could be poisonous, Yeyinde brought it carefully to her lips and took a bite. Flavors exploded on her tongue, filling her mouth with rich juices and pieces of fruit flesh. It was, in a word, delicious. The round fruit was sweet, but had a slight tang to it, with a slightly sour aftertaste. All in all, it was one of the loveliest things she'd eaten in a while. She chewed carefully, absorbing all the flavors and textures the fruit had to offer. Finishing off the fruit and curling herself carefully in the junction of two branches, Yeyinde let her eyes close as she drifted off to sleep.

_"_'Ite_, come. We must finish our journey now." _ Awkey called up the tree to the blue spot he knew to be his daughter. Waking quickly Yeyinde carefully uncurled her body from the tree branches. Leaping from the lowest branch, she landed at her father's side.

_"Yes, and they will rejoice greatly at the news we bear,"_ she declared with a smile, wiping the remnants of the fruit from her lips. Calling her pa'li to her, she mounted, then rode ahead to catch up with her two brothers.

_"Maktao, Toku," _she said with a light smile. They silently nodded to her, clearly still sleepy. Awkey joined them at the head of the group; they broke into a gallop, headed straight for the Tree of Souls.

The few warriors that had accompanied them through the densest parts of the jungle now awaited their presence. A few looked slightly suspicious as though the presence of the Hufwe clan meant something had gone amiss.

"Oel ngati kameie, Awkey," greeted the first warrior. He was tall, strong, with the body of a trained warrior and the adornments of the next chieftain—whoever this warrior was, he was important with his clan.

"Oel ngati kameie tsamsiyu," replied Awkey, touching his forehead in recognition of the male before him.

_"We come bearing a message for Jake Sully. It is of great importance that we see him,"_ declared the Hufwe chief. The Omaticaya warrior looked him over silently. Nodding, he motioned for the group to follow him saying simply, _"I will take you to him myself."_

Admiring the beauty around her silently, Yeyinde's face remained a calm mask. The plains warriors followed silently. They traveled onwards, getting closer to the Tree of Souls. Yeyinde could see two figures standing together far off in the distance. It could only be Jake Sully and his mate, Neytiri. Not only was the scenery breathtaking and a new experience, but she had heard many stories from her father of the leaders of the Omaticaya clan—she was quite ready to see whether or not they measured up.

"Oel ngati kameie, Awkey," greeted the male, touching his forehead lightly and nodding towards the plains Chief in the customary greeting. Yeyinde smiled mentally at this recalling the story of how Jake Sully hadn't quite understood the greeting of 'I see you'.

"Oel ngati kameie, Jakesully," replied Awkey. His pa'li slowed as they approached the leaders of the Omaticaya clan; Yeyinde, Maktao and Toku stopped behind their father. Holding a hand up, Awkey unlinked from the horse like creature beneath him.

_"Your presence is a welcome surprise. I have not seen you since the Purging, what brings you here to the Tree of Souls?"_

Yeyinde flinched in her mind. The Purging of their planet of humans had come at no small cost; hundreds of Na'vi people had died fighting for their homes. They had come together under the leadership of the once-human, Omaticaya clan Chief, and Toruk Moktao.

_"I bear the news of a great and miraculous happening Toruk Makao,"_ said Awkey. Even though he had let Toruk go, Jake still retained his title.

_"We have seen it happen, and we come to bear the news to you. Eywa has seen the Omaticaya people and she has answered your prayers. Your Hometree has grown again."_

* * *

_Notes:_

_Tawtute: a Dream Walker, essentially a human operating their Avatar._

_'Evi: affectionate term meaning 'child'._

_'Ite: daughter._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: **First off, I'm sorry I didn't get this up last night. I wanted it to be longer, so I decided to work on it some more and put it up today. Thank you to all the people who have been reading, favoriting, alerting etc. this story, and thank you to all the lovelies that have reviewed. You can't imagine how happy it makes me to know that people are actually reading this, and like it to boot. I'll be starting the next chapter today, so hopefully tonight it'll be up, or at the latest tomorrow afternoon. Thank you all for reading, enjoy!_

There was silence, a deep enveloping silence. Those who had been passing by, or were close enough to hear the news, had stopped what they were doing, becoming silent to hear the next words passed between the clan leaders.

"_Hometree has grown again? Are you sure of this Akwey?"_ Jakesully asked, looking deep into Akwey's eyes.

"_Before Eywa I swear it is the truth. Both my sons and my daughter have seen it with their own eyes."_

Moktao nodded, _"What my father says is truth. We have seen it ourselves; Eywa has heard the prayers of your people."_

"_Where there was once death, Eywa now gives life."_ Yeyinde added, Toku nodding in ascent.

Silence descended upon the clan once more, all waiting with bated breath for the response of olo'eyktan. He turned his head to glance at his mate, who smiled; nodding, he turned back towards the plains warriors.

"_Then we have much to celebrate, and much to do. Come, rest your pa'li and yourselves. You must be tired from the journey. Tonight you are all guests of honor!" Olo'eyktan_ declared, his people cheering loudly.

There was much commotion in the moments that ensued; the Omaticaya people came to greet those Na'vi that had come to them from the plains. The news traveled like wildfire, spreading from one Na'vi to the next, and before long the whole clan had gathered by the Tree of Souls to welcome the plains warriors that had traveled so long to tell them this joyous news.

Akwey, Moktao, Toku and Yeyinde were seated with Jakesully and Neytiri, surrounded by the energetic Omaticaya people. There was no sadness, no remorse for past events, only happiness and mirth at the prospect of once again having their Hometree. As the men conversed animatedly, Neytiri turned her attention to the other female.

"_You cannot imagine the happiness in my heart."_

"_I believe I can, Tsahik,"_ replied Yeyinde with a smile, _"My heart is happy as well, happy for your people, happy for being alive. I am glad that Eywa has heard your prayers, they come at a most opportune time."_

The two female warriors sat, legs crossed, smiling at each other. No more words were spoken, but they seemed to fill the silence with a unique understanding of one another. A hand placed on Neytiri's shoulder broke the silence.

"_Ah, Neyrïk, you have finally joined us. Was the hunting party a success?"_ Neytiri questioned the light, jovial smile still on her face. Yeyinde looked up, eyes scanning the newcomer. He was clearly a warrior, tall and muscled, but he looked stronger than the others, someone important. There was an odd familiarity that with which he greeted Neytiri. Glancing furtively between the two, it dawned on Yeyinde why he spoke so easily with the Omaticaya's Tsahik—he was her son.

"_From the happiness of the people and the presence of Akwey, I take it that the news is true? Hometree has grown again?"_ he inquired tentatively, taking a seat beside his mother and glancing at the three males speaking with his father.

"_Yes, it is true. Akwey has come with his children and warriors, bearing the news himself. They've offered their help. Tomorrow we move back to Hometree, and they will assist us any way they can." _Neytiri replied, handing a platter of fruits to her son, _"Come now, eat. You must be hungry after the hunt, and it is time for celebration."_

Neytiri's joy was infectious, and soon enough her son was smiling as well, eating and chatting animatedly with her about the hunt and what was to come. A few times Yeyinde looked up, and she could have sworn he was looking right at her, but she realized her mind was playing tricks on her. As the dark night deepened, the fires were put out and the Omaticaya clan drifted off one by one, heading to their places to sleep well, for tomorrow they had much to do.

Her father, who was not as young as he had been in his glory days, tired from the journey and filled with the happiness of the people surrounding him, left for bed first; he was swiftly followed by Toku, who was smaller than she and Moktao and had less stamina for riding so long. One by one the group dissipated, and soon it was simply Yeyinde, Moktao, Jakesully and Neyrïk.

"_The journey here was long, and I am tired and filled with joy for your people. I will leave, sleep well." _Moktao said, bidding them goodnight and disappearing into the distance after his father and brother.

"_And I must check on the pa'li before sleeping."_ Yeyinde said, nodding to Jakesully and his son, _"Thank you for all your hospitality. I shall see you in the morning."_

The two males watched silently as she disappeared into the forest, listening to the whispered words between her and the pa'li that were so important to her clan. The silence was broken by hands on their shoulders, _"Come, you must sleep. We have much to do tomorrow."_ Neytiri said with a gentle smile, motioning for her son and mate to follow her lead, heading off to their sleeping area.

* * *

Yeyinde woke to the suns rising, a light smile pulling at the corners of her lips. She knew that there were other's up, for the air pulsed with joy and energy radiating from the people that were up gathering their belongings. Stretching her body out and pushing some of her tightly braided hair behind one of her ears, she walked towards a group of Na'vi that she recognized all too well.

"_Good morning father, Moktao, Toku."_ She said, standing beside her eldest brother, her tranquil smile still in place.

"_Good morning daughter, are you ready to help?"_ inquired her father with a knowing smile.

"_Of course she is, or do you forget how she fought to come along?" _Toku teased, Moktao chuckling as Yeyinde playfully hit her brother's arms.

"_Hush you two, you wanted to come just as much as I do. Now let's go, we've work to do."_ Yeyinde replied, grabbing the arms she had just slapped and tugging her brothers off towards the Tree of Souls and the place where various Na'vi were beginning to pack their things.

The morning was charged with joy and anticipation; joy for the home that had been lost and gained again, and anticipation to see their Hometree once again. Yeyinde and her brothers assimilated into the group of Omaticaya people, helping wherever they were needed. While they were technically outsiders, the Purging had brought all the clans closer, and they were treated like part of the clan—much to Yeyinde's excitement.

Throughout the morning all the Na'vi, plains and Omaticaya clan alike, joined together, helping each other and preparing for the journey that lay ahead of them. While the plains clan could get there easily in one morning or evening, it would take the duration of the day to move the entire Omaticaya clan back to Hometree; as far as the plains clan was concerned, it was well worth the slower pace.

"_People of the Omaticaya clan, hear me,"_ said Jake, raising his arms up,_ "Eywa has given us a great gift; our Hometree is once again thriving. We have much to thank her for!"_

At this, the crowds whooped, chanting for a few moments before breaking off into traveling groups. The plains warriors would ride throughout the group, along with the Omaticaya warriors, to make sure everything went smoothly. Some would ride ahead to check the path for any possible dangers, a custom of the plains people that was new to the Omaticaya's. The leaders of both clans would ride at the front, leading the way.

The children of Akwey disappeared briefly, reappearing again astride their pa'li to join with their father and the family of Jake Sully. With a few signals to the warriors around them, the Omaticaya clan began their long journey back to Hometree; there was not a trace of sadness or apprehension towards the journey, only joy and excitement—which frankly made things much easier for both leaders.

While the two clan leaders spoke with one another, Neyrïk made his way over to the three children of the plains.

"_There you are Neyrïk, we'd wondered where you'd disappeared to this morning."_ Toku said with a smile, Moktao chuckling.

"_I had to make sure my Ikran knew what was happening, she needed to know our new location." _The male warrior replied, Yeyinde smiling.

"_Forgive my brothers, they forget the ways of the Omaticaya, they are used to being one with their pa'li and nothing more."_ She said, her brothers chuckling and nodding in agreement.

"_You as well are a warrior of the plains clan?"_ Neyrïk questioned, looking over the female. She was young, younger than he was when he became a warrior of the Omaticaya. Her bow and knife suggested she was at least a hunter, but her mastery of her pa'li made him think otherwise. While all plains people had a way with the horse creatures that were so important to their livelihood, it was easy to find the warriors in the groups. They could control their pa'li with grace and skill, multitasking with ease, thinking on other topics while their pa'li remained well controlled. A feat that the Omaticaya people had trouble accomplishing; it could be done, yes, but it was harder for them than it was for the plains people.

"_Yes, I am a full blooded plains warrior. I am younger than most, but I began as a small child to train. Toku was completing his training when I was small, so he would show me what he learned each day. It rubbed off on me."_ She said with a small smile, Toku chuckling.

"_You should have seen the look on the trainers face when she knocked out a boy that was five years her superior. She'd apparently been practicing."_ He said, smiling proudly at his younger sister.

Moktao nodded, _"It was rather funny to see my baby sister beating up males that were twice her age."_

The sharing of such a personal past time put Neyrïk immediately at ease; these siblings were easy to like. They were great warriors, and they welcomed all around them. It seemed to Neyrïk that they were genuinely good Na'vi people, and they had a very jovial nature to them. Mind at ease with the children of Akwey, Neyrïk let a small smile onto his face.

"_Yes, that would be rather funny to see." _He agreed, Yeyinde smiling, _"Well, it managed to get me far, and rather fast."_

Their conversation continued, topics ranging from their training experiences to the Purging, and even touching on the creatures that inhabited the forests—a few of which were foreign to the plains warriors. At the half way point, the group stopped to allow the older and younger to rest, as well as the pa'li. Briefly mentioning to her brothers that she would return shortly, Yeyinde took off into the forest, excited to have a chance to explore the wondrous place that she had so fallen in love with. Ignoring the rustling that followed behind her, she assumed it was simply one of her brothers, Yeyinde leapt with ease into a tree, climbing up to the highest branches. Though it took her longer than she was used to, she attributed her slowness to her foreignness. She had been raised and trained in the plains, a flat land with few trees. Here, there were trees all around her—they moved and breathed just as she did, and at night they would light up the forest with their beauty. It truly was a wonder to the female, one that she wished would last longer than a few days. She knew that she would leave with her brothers and father soon enough, and the forests of the Omaticaya would be nothing more than a beautiful memory.

Pushing the sadder thoughts to the back of her mind, Yeyinde returned to gazing around the forest from the tops of the tree. There was fruit on its branches and, curious to see what they tasted like, Yeyinde grabbed one. Sniffing it cautiously, she lifted it to her lips, biting into the brightly colored fruit. As before, flavor exploded in her mouth. A symphony of sweet and sour flavors filled her taste buds. Swallowing the first bite, Yeyinde continued eating the fruit happily, watching the creatures of the forest going about their lives.

"_For a plains warrior, you're quite good with trees."_

The voice startled Yeyinde, and she turned, searching for the origin of the sound. There, a few branches down, was Neyrïk, watching her carefully.

"_Not as good as I'd like to be. I'm too slow. Used to running in the plains where there is nothing to get in your way." _She replied, finishing the fruit and motioning for him to join her. He was by her side in a matter of moments, quite used to moving about in the trees.

"_For one who I assume has never climbed a tree, you're quite fast."_ He said, looking out at the view.

"_I must admit, I wish that I had been born into your clan rather than mine. While I love my people, I cannot help but envy the forest which you have come to call home, and the freedom you are given with your Ikran."_ Yeyinde confessed, eyes scanning the skies, _"But that is another story for another time. Come, the group will be leaving soon."_

While she was not gifted in the ways of the Omaticaya, she was a bred warrior, and she knew her father's time patterns. He wouldn't have them resting more than half an hour. This in mind, she dropped down the tree branches, slowly and carefully; Neyrïk followed, dropping from the highest branch to the lowest and landing solidly on the ground, waiting for Yeyinde to finish her descent.

"_You see? I am slow."_ She said, frowning and brushing some leaves from her braided hair.

"_Compared to me? Yes, you're slower than an Omaticaya child, but I was trained to do this, you were not."_ He replied, disappearing towards the temporary camp, Yeyinde following him. While his slight cockiness annoyed her, he did have a point.

Exchange soon forgotten, Yeyinde mounted her pa'li, creating tsahalu with it and following the group to catch up with her father and brothers. The journey continued on peacefully, the hum of happy energy that came from the Omaticaya clan seemed to soothe everyone, making the journey easier for everybody—even the pa'li seemed happier and calmer. Traveling in the direction of the original Hometree, the rest of the journey was rather uneventful. As a looming shadow began to creep onto the group, the plains clan knowing what it was, the group broke through the thickest parts of the jungle, coming into a thinner area which disappeared entirely in a few feet. Where the dense forest lapsed, thinning and disappearing, in the center of the area stood the huge base of Hometree—grown again as the plains clan had said. There was much talking as the Omaticaya came into the clearing, looking up in wonder at their home, awash in the nighttime glow of the plants surrounding it.

"_Eywa be praised….it has grown again."_ Neytiri murmured, staring up at the huge tree in amazement. The plains clan had spoken the truth, Eywa had heard their pleas, and Hometree had grown again.

* * *

___Olo'eyktan: the chief/leader of a clan_

_Tsahik: the spiritual leader of a clan_

_Tsahalu: the neurological link between the Na'vi and their pa'li, Ikran or the world around them_

**_Thank you for reading. Comments are greatly appreciated!_**


	3. Author's Note

_**A/N: **Alright my loves, I've got a quick little message. Since I've become rather fond of this story, I've gotten myself a lovely beta. That in mind, it'll be a bit before I update again. There are a few things that I'll be fixing. The plot will still be the same, but I'll be smoothing the language out and making sure there are no issues with plot holes. So, the prologue and chapter 1 have been beta'd and as soon as I can I'll post the edited chapters up. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far!_


End file.
